


Punch Me Like You Mean It

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo punches Baekhyun in the mouth - with first his mouth and then his fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> written on my last day in hk. based on the baeksoo part of [this post](http://wolves-in-neverland.tumblr.com/post/101521152473/exo-text-posts-ships-part-ii).

Kyungsoo doesn't move as Baekhyun grins stupidly at him, so stupidly beautiful and ethereal and so easy Kyungsoo nearly forgets that Baekhyun has literally just confessed to him, under the ugly yellow light of the dimly lit playground in early April, so dumbly romantic it sparks butterflies in Kyungsoo's stomach. Kyungsoo doesn't speak as he leans back against one of the metal chains holding the swing to the pole, only watching as Baekhyun chuckles to himself like this is normal, like this isn't new, like this is what they do everyday.

"You look dumb," Baekhyun jests, a shit-eating grin on his face as he sits opposite Kyungsoo on the largest swing in the playground, back against the other metal chain and their knees touching.

"You like me," Kyungsoo repeats, allowing himself to take this in and for it all to sink in.

"For the second time, yes," Baekhyun smiles, swinging the swing slowly with his feet. His knees rub against Kyungsoo's and Kyungsoo wonders what just that would feel like without his jeans and the sweatpants Baekhyun has on separating them.

"What do people who like each other do?" Kyungsoo asks, not tearing his gaze away from Baekhyun who stares back with a delightful glint in his eyes, amusement colouring his features.

"Hold hands, maybe," he shrugs, taking Kyungsoo's hand in his. "They talk. But we're already talking."

"What else?" Kyungsoo tightens his grip around Baekhyun's hand.

"They kiss. Lovers do that," Baekhyun teases, the smile on his face widening into that joking one he usually has on when he's pelting Kyungsoo with fruit loops or teasing him about the way he stares at people sometimes. Except now there's also a hint of anticipation at the way he looks back at Kyungsoo, eyes trailing down to Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun. Or Baekhyun kisses him, Kyungsoo isn't entirely sure, but they kiss nonetheless, Baekhyun's lips soft and welcome against Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo leans in for a better fit, hooking a foot around Baekhyun's so that he can pull closer. Baekhyun responds by taking Kyungsoo's jaw in the hand not holding Kyungsoo's so he can angle closer and deepen the kiss.

The fond smile on Baekhyun's face after they've pulled away is endearing and Kyungsoo leans in again for a peck, resting his forehead against Baekhyun's with his eyes closed once again and bathing under the warmth of Baekhyun's hot breath against his face.

"Happy April Fools'," Baekhyun says softly.

Everything happens in an instant. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, sees the smile lines decorating Baekhyun's face, and leans away just in time to see his fist meet Baekhyun's jaw in a hard blow that teeters Baekhyun off the swing in a swift.

"Fuck!" is the first thing that comes out of Baekhyun's mouth as he lies on the dirt floor, curled to himself and cradling his face in his hands. " _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo. I was joking."

"Then you deserved it," Kyungsoo replies, stepping away from the swing.

Baekhyun hisses. "I was joking about it being an April Fools' joke, you shithead."

Kyungsoo blinks. Blinks again. Oh. "You were?"

Baekhyun doesn't reply, instead brushes his fingers against his mouth and peers down at his hand. He's lying with his back on the ground now, staring fairly emptily at his palm. "Blood."

At that, Kyungsoo kneels down on Baekhyun almost immediately, positioning himself so Baekhyun's hip is between his legs. "Let me- shit," he decides, and feels rather stupid, as he holds Baekhyun's jaw in his hand, his other hand resting at the back of Baekhyun's head on the ground. He stares open-mouthedly at what is indeed a tiny tear on Baekhyun's lower lip. "Did it hurt?"

"When I fell from heaven?" And Baekhyun still has the audacity to be funny. "No. Not at all." At the look Kyungsoo gives him, he admits, "Yes. Still does."

Baekhyun makes this wonderful whimperish sound at the back of his throat when Kyungsoo leans in. Kyungsoo drinks it in and tucks it close to his heart as he sucks Baekhyun's lower lip in a slow kiss, bringing his tongue out to lick at the tangy taste of blood. He wills his face to not contort at the contact, instead concentrates on the softness of Baekhyun's lips and the soft moan that Baekhyun lets out as Kyungsoo kisses him deep.

"If I had known you punching me would get me between your legs, I would have done it a lot sooner," Baekhyun comments characteristically, slipping the tip of his tongue out to lick at the tear on his lip.

Kyungsoo doesn't apologize verbally. That's not how he rolls, but he knows that Baekhyun gets the message. "We're in a kids playground. Keep it low," Kyungsoo tells him. His hand is starting to cramp from Baekhyun's head resting on it so he pulls Baekhyun to sit up.

This allows Kyungsoo to sit on Baekhyun's lap, which really is an even more compromising position, though Kyungsoo doesn't see the need to protest, Baekhyun's hand warm and the pressure welcome as it rests on his thigh.

"You're one to talk," Baekhyun says, flashing Kyungsoo a neat row of teeth as he grins delightfully, his cheeks flushed a pretty crimson under the moonlight.

"You talk so much for someone whose jaw is hurting," Kyungsoo tells him.

"You talk so much for someone who's just punched me in the face," is Baekhyun's clever comeback, hand coming up to rest on Kyungsoo's hip, pulling him in just a tad bit closer.

"You're one horrible lover," Kyungsoo says affectionately, touching the tip of his nose to Baekhyun's.

" _Your_ horrible lover," Baekhyun says, truthfully.

Kyungsoo smiles and leans in to kiss the huge, sappy smile on Baekhyun's face.


End file.
